


Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit Fluffy For Me Anyway, Coran's Voice is In Here I Guess, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Mamora keith, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, dumb title, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: After being separated for too long, Keith and Lance make the most of their short time together before Keith has to return to The Blade of Mamora.





	Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

Keith gasped, his hand reaching up to brace himself on the window to keep from crashing head first into it. His other hand clasped across his mouth tightly, stifling the cries rising in his chest. It’s almost too much for him; the feeling of Lance’s hands on his hips, his fingers digging into his pale flesh, bruising him. Lance’s ragged breaths behind him, nearly drowned out by the sound of their skin slapping together, slippery and wet. The searing pain of Lance’s cock stretching him out, slamming into him over and over. Keith knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but there he was, bent over the control console of the Red Lion being viciously fucked from behind and he fucking loved every minute of it.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned, slowing his pace and allowing himself to really feel Keith’s insides squeezing his cock. “It’s been too long…”

He was right, of course, though Keith hated to admit it. Although he loved the work he’s been doing with The Blade of Mamora, it pained Keith to spend so much time away from the other Paladins of Voltron, particularly Lance. It had been so long since they’d been together, alone together, and the thought that either of them could be called away at any moment made everything so urgent and exciting, but bittersweet.

Bracing himself on Keith’s shoulders, Lance pushed his cock inside Keith’s ass with more force and Keith felt his knees buckle as Lance’s impressive length reached places inside him that he never knew existed. Keith hit the Lion’s console as his legs gave out, falling to the ground hard, his face reddening with embarrassment and frustration. He cursed under his breath and lowered his eyes to the floor of the Lion, his lip bleeding where he had bitten it as he fell.

Wordlessly, gently, Lance eased Keith up off the floor, brushing his hair from his eyes and carefully kissing him where his lip had split. Keith flushed even deeper, not wanting to be coddled, but secretly enjoying seeing this sweeter side of the Paladin. “Are you okay?” Lance asked, his fingers tracing over Keith’s jaw and down his neck.

Keith pushed Lance into the driver’s seat of the Lion, grinning wickedly, blood still trickling from his lip. “I’m fine,” he whispered, lapping up the blood. He pounced onto Lance’s lap and began grinding against him, biting and sucking at the tender flesh on Lance’s neck, reveling in Lance’s growls and moans. Lance reached under him and positioned his cock at Keith’s entrance once more, his breath catching as Keith pinched at his nipples and bit his chest. He worked his way into Keith’s ass, much less carefully than before and was soon deep into Keith’s tight, hot, hole. Keith cried out as Lance’s cock found his prostate.

“You’re so tight,” Lance gasped, thrusting up into Keith with a newfound energy. Keith bucked up and down on Lance’s lap, using his shoulders as leverage to slam down hard on his cock. “Fuck,” Lance exhaled slowly trying to regain control of himself, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His hand found Keith’s hard cock and began pumping furiously, smearing precum down the length of Keith’s shaft. “Ugh, Keith,” Lance wound his free hand in Keith’s hair, admiring how hot he looked sweaty and flustered, riding Lance faster and faster. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Keith bit his lip, once again drawing blood. “Fuck,” he whimpered, gritting his teeth to stop from screaming, “I’m gonna cum, Lance,” his voice came in near-silent gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted over and over, willing himself not to cry out Lance’s name as he came closer to climax. Lance’s hand on his swollen cock felt so good. He wanted Lance to make him scream and cry and come undone. He was so close.

“Paladins, I need you at the bridge immediately,” Coran’s voice echoed through the launch bay, startling the two. “Mission briefing in ten minutes.”

Keith began to buck harder and faster on Lance’s cock, knowing they didn’t have much time. “Uhhhn,” he moaned, louder than he’s meant to, loving the way Lance felt deep inside him, filling him up with his thick cock. “I’m...so close…” He bit at Lance’s neck and chest, his vision getting blurry as he reached his peak. “Lance!” Keith cried out as he came, Lance still stroking him and tugging at his hair. Thick white ropes of cum shot from Keith’s cock, spraying Lance’s chest.

Lance’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched, signaling to Keith that he was about to cum. “Don’t stop,” he begged, pulling Keith in and kissing him deeply, his hand still firmly wrapped around Keith’s semi-erect cock. Keith obeyed, riding Lance as though is life depended on it, his asshole tightening around Lance as he rode out the afterglow of his own orgasm, his eyes narrowed, his chest flushed.

Keith pulled out of the kiss and leaned in, biting at Lance’s earlobe. “Cum for me,” he whispered. That was all it took. A guttural moan escaping his lips, Lance thrusted up into Keith, his hands grabbing Keith’s hips and slamming him down onto Lance’s cock one final time. He cursed and shuddered as he pumped Keith’s ass full of hot cum, his cock twitching. “Fill me up,” Keith whispered, making Lance’s cock twitch harder, spurting jet after jet into Keith’s insides. Lance’s whole body tensed, then went slack as he fell back, exhausted. The two sat there for a moment, wrapped up in each other and feeling, for the first time in a long time, content. Keith let out a sigh.

Climbing gingerly from Lance’s lap, Keith dug around for his Mamora suit. Lance frowned. “I have to go,” Keith said simply, “Coran needs you and the Blade is probably looking for me by now.” He slipped into his suit and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Lance dressed too, looking suddenly miserable. “We knew this wouldn’t last, Lance,” Keith muttered.

“I know,” Lance replied haughtily, grabbing his helmet with more force than was really necessary, “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.” Keith opened the Lion’s mouth and turned to leave. “Bye, I guess.” Lance murmured sullenly, his eyes lowering to the floor.

Lance was surprised by Keith’s arms suddenly wrapped around him, his lips pressed up against the other’s. Keith’s tongue darted momentarily into Lance’s open mouth before pulling back. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s. “I’ll come back soon, I promise.” Keith vowed. He planted another kiss on Lance’s lips before sprinting out of the Lion’s mouth and toward the hangar door. He turned back and waved. “I love you!” he shouted before disappearing out of the launch bay. Lance smiled.


End file.
